


Christmas All Around

by DoctorVoodoo



Category: mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorVoodoo/pseuds/DoctorVoodoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a lonely guy who works at a huge store, with a boss who is lazy and ignorant. One night, a man comes to the store after closing. From then on, James' life will change. But will it be for the better- or for worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas All Around

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt (I lost the original) that came with a lovely image. I kinda..ignored the prompt, and this spawned. Title is subject to change. More chapters to come~ (they'll be short..ish)

It was a dark, cold night. Every person should be sleeping soundly in their beds, and all the houses should be locked down. Shops would be closed for the night, standing stationary, waiting for the next day to open. Snow blew through the gaps in buildings, chilling the air and filling up the roads with fluffy white flakes.

It was that time of year, of course. In which everyone would have been sleeping, but were crowded around the only store left open all night. It was close to closing, only a half an hour left, and James was exhausted. The whole day had been a frenzy of shoppers asking questions he couldn't even begin to answer, and not a single one thanked him. Yes, it was close to Christmas, and everyone had to rush, but a simple thank you couldn't be too hard, could it?

James stopped at a empty shelf, which used to hold many, many Santa hats. He sighed, writting down the item in his notepad, scowling internally. This was how it was every year, with shelves going empty constantly and a lack of staff to fill them up. James tapped his pen to the metal rings holding the paper together before setting off again, striding toward the entrance of the store.

The last few customers were collecting their things and filing out of the store, much to James' relief. He checked his watch, which gave him the time of twelve-thirty pm. James smirked, knowing he'd be home soon enough.

"Oi, Jamesie!" James grimmaced at the nickname, but turned despite his mind's instincts to ignore the voice, and was met with a tight hug from his boss. Kevin, a rather beefy guy with no sense of when to be quiet, clapped him on the shoulder and stepped back. "Glad to be going home soon, I bet? You've been working yourself silly all day!" Kevin said, his voice cheery, showing no fatigue.

James smothered a laugh. 'Yes, while you were in your office, snooping on our e-mails and snacking.' his acid conscience hissed. "Of course, sir." Kevin insisted to be called 'sir' by his staff. "Someone's got to do the work around here." James muttered, tugging absently at his employee card.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to close, if you don't mind. I've got some paperwork to finish. See you tomorrow, Jamesie!" Kevin laughed, turning and sauntering toward the back of the store. James rubbed at his eyes, staring at the floor intently. He spun on his heels and strode up to the front doors.

Locking the doors was easy- shutting down the tills was not. The stubborn equipment was faulty and did not like to turn off the normal way. To successfully shut them off, one would have to hold down the power button while pressing the log off button, and it usually took five minutes for the damn things to respond.

Once James reached the third till, he was irritated and tempted to kick the machines. A sudden sound of knuckles rapping on glass made the Scotsman jump, spinning around and staring wide-eyed at the front doors.

A tall, ginger haired man stood, one hand in his coat pocket and the other pressing against the door. The guy's cheeks were red, and he was panting. 'Probably ran here.' James thought as he walked up to the door, unlocking it.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed now. We open early tomorrow around seven-"

"I know, it's just my plane got here late and I couldn't find a hotel quick enough! Can I please just get a few things and go?" The man's pleading, icey eyes gazed at him with hope. James sighed, stepping aside.

"Alright, come on in." What damage would one late person do? James would be watching him the whole time- and it's not like the guy looked like the thieving type anyway. James peered at the man as he passed by. He was wearing black pants with a red plaid shirt hidden by a black winter coat. His jaw was partially hidden by a red scarf that coiled around the man's neck.

"Thank you, uhh..." James found himself shifting uncomfortably when the man searched for a nametag. "James." He finished, his voice clipped and deep.

"No problem. Just hurry, wouldn't want my boss to find us." James chuckled nervously. The man nodded, grinning ear to ear. He had to keep from staring at that wonderfully toothy smile, and went for staring back at the floor. "Uh, go get your stuff and I'll get the till ready..."

The man nodded, striding off toward whatever isle he was going to while James absently tapped the clear button, rousing the computer from its slumber. He caught sight of the other guy here and there. James was surprised to see that the man had in fact found a santa hat. He surpressed a light laugh- The man looked rather silly in that hat.

A few minutes later, the man returned to the counter with his items. James checked them all out, handing the man his receit. "There you go." A silence fell as he watched the guy pick up the plastic bags, and turning half way around.

"Thank you, James." was the last thing he heard before the man was disappearing around the corner of the building. James sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Time to go home.

\----

All night, James could not think of anything but the mysterious, santa-hat wearing man that had been at the store. Even when he had been reading his favourite book, he couldn't concentrate properly. James irritably threw the book down on the couch, his palms covering his eyes. He had a headache now, from thinking too much. Or maybe he hadn't drank any water today?

James blinked, looking up at the sound of the door opening. 'Oh, right. My new roommate.'

"I, uh, sorry for interrupting you. Boss wanted to talk to me about rules, and he kept going on and on-" The young man stopped himself, bringing his palm to his face. "Oh god, sorry. I'm rambling again... I'll just go to my room." The man's unfamilliar accent trembled now and then, and as he turned to leave, James stood up, clearing his throat.

"Whoa, whoa. It's ok." he said, trying to calm the man down. He held out his hand. "My name's James. It's a pleasure to meet you." The younger man looked at his hand nervously before shaking it.

"Pleasure to meet you, James. My name's..." he trailed off for a moment. "Sorry, I space out a lot. Uh, I'm Teddy, but I prefer Voodoo. Don't ask, it's a long story." Teddy- /Voodoo/, James' mind supplied, chuckled uncertainly. "I uh, should leave you to your book." Voodoo darted off into the hall, slipping into the room at the end, dragging his stuff with him.

James blinked, dropping his hand to his side. "Okay then."


End file.
